


A window of opportunity (more like a hole)

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Series: This was suppossed to be a one shot [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Exophilia, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, Leon turns into a fuck toy, M/M, Mild Painplay, Milking, Monster Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft mindbreak, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Stuck in a wall, Unsafe Sex, Willing Victim, cliche trope, pain and pleasure, shamless smut, wholesome at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: Do you know that classic trope of a character getting stuck in a wall/window? And then getting taken advantage by another character?Well, now imagine that with Leon and Mr. XShameless porn ensues.





	A window of opportunity (more like a hole)

**Author's Note:**

> After like a year and 7 months of not writing I'm finally back from the dead! And for/because of the dead.  
> Mr. X and the sweet twink Leon sparked my creativity so, here's this.  
> Enjoy~

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am so royal and utterly screwed!'_ was the sole thought in Leon's mind as he raced through the hallways with growing expertise, heart in his throat and gun in hand. The loud all too familiar stomps of a certain Tyrant echoing not too far behind. He comes to a halt in front of a door, turning the knob in a quick movement only to be denied access to the interior of the room. Luckily, there's another door immediately to his left, only a couple of feet away, which thankfully opens without a hitch.

Making sure to not make a sound he gently and slowly shuts the door behind himself and then surveys the room. By the looks of it, he assumed it was a resting room. Abandoned couches knocked over, various things haphazardly strewn about the floor and dried blood the only things left in there.

A quick glance around reveals no sort of door or escape route aside for the one he came in through, that is except for a hole on the right wall leading into the locked room he tried to get seconds ago. Leon quickly crouches in front of the opening, gun in front of him, and looks into the other room which seems to be a small sort of library. Aside from some dust and blood by the door, it looks to be safe, and in any case, he could unlock the door from inside and make a run for it if things escalated to that point. Or at least that's what he deducts.

The only issue was that the hole didn't look convincingly large enough to allow him to fit through. His thoughts are cut short as loud heavy steps resonate just behind the locked door, he watches the handle jiggle for less than three seconds and then the steps are heading his way. This last thing triggers his fight or flight response, and so he drops to the floor and begins to pull himself through the opening.

It's a tight fit but he's advancing, and for an instant, he believes it's really going to work out, he'll get into the other room unlock the door and run right back from where he came. And just as he's counting his victory, he stops moving. Breath becoming labored as fear creeps beneath his skin. Kicking and pushing against the floor proves fruitless just as trying to pull himself out. As a last resort he pushes back, gun dropped by his side, trying to backtrack into the first room, but his body doesn't move selve a few millimeters.

He's completely stuck, no way to move forward nor backward, wall un-budging.

Leon pretty much jumps out of his skin when the door to the room slams open, body trembling as an instantaneous reaction. He hopes the tyrant doesn't see him, that he doesn't glance around and just leaves at the lack of sound and movement, but he knows that's just wishful thinking. The thing is a lot more clever than that.

A hand goes to press tightly against his mouth, muffling his erratic breathing while the other is clenched tightly. He dares not move even for a second as the steps go into the room, a terrified whine drowned in his throat as they stop right behind him. Even without looking he knows the tyrant is towering over him, his sole presence radiating off an invisible yet highly perceived aura of intimidation.

 _'That's it, I'm done for. He's going to beat me to a pulp or choke me to death or something equally painful.'_ Leon thinks, preparing for the worst, eyes closed tight in a faux way of ignoring the predicament at hand. The silence stretches on for what feels like hours but is actually merely seconds. Confusion began to plague him as the tyrant remains motionless. If he hadn't heard him come in he would be sure there was no-one else but him in there. And just as abruptly the stillness is shattered.

There's shuffling behind him and before he can even brace himself there's a hand on his back. His body jolts immediately at contact as if pressing a hot iron to his skin. Once again he closes his eyes, certain that his end has finally come, but yet again his expectations don't come to life. The hand feels heavy and foreign against him, yet it lays in place with no harshness. A second later it moves, rubbing almost tenderly down the small of his back, he shivers and isn't able to comprehend what the hell is happening.

The sound of his heart beats in his ears, and his lungs burn thanks to ragged breath, there's fear pooled heavily in the pit of his stomach as if he'd swallowed a small ball of steel. But something else starts to stir awake as well. Sweat runs down his forehead as a warm electric current crawls along his body and settles around his fear, melding around it.

With slow deliberation the hand trails lower, over his belt onto his ass, a second hand joining not long after. Barely getting out a "Hey! What the-" his voice becomes a mix of a strangled moan and a surprised yelp as the hands knead at his rear. Mr. X takes his precious time to rub circles with his thumbs over the soft cheeks and also knead them with gentle force. Leon's body reacts as quickly as expected, the warmth in his stomach pooling lower between his legs.

A shaky breath escapes his lips as he's rubbed from his taint all the way down to his balls and then back up again, a gravelly hum of appreciation filling his ears, the deep low tone only making him grow even more hot and bothered. The teasing treatment continues for a while, X rubbing the right spots just enough to get him riled up but not enough to actually provide any sort of relief. Leon still doesn't fully comprehend what's going on but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to continue, hell he'd been having fantasies of the damn tyrant not long after seeing him.

His prayers are answered when the other man, if he could even be called that, undoes his belt and then tugs at his pants and boxers without hesitation, successfully letting them pool at his knees in one swift movement. The blond feels exposed and just a tad humiliated pride wound, but on the other hand, he can't help but notice just how hard he's become with a little teasing. Yes, he still fears for whatever will happen after the tyrant is done having his fun, but he's also rather eager to discover just what sort of fun he has in mind. Man, he really needs some therapy. 

He bites his knuckle as the monster continues its ministrations to his body, almost worshiping him. Fingers run from his sides to his hips and down to his ass again, marveling in the softness of his skin. Kneading with renowned earnestness, thumbing at his balls and finally circling his entrance. One of the hands disappears for a moment and the next there's a slick thick digit pressing against his rim. Leon goes slack and rests his head in his arms, growing relaxed way quicker than his common sense is telling him he should of, the familiar stretch of a finger breaching his insides fogging up his mind and senses. Taking him back to his nights alone at home. 

Short clipped moans break free as X explores his insides, stretching him out with unexpected expertise enough to fit another digit in. Scissoring motions loosen him up for a third and final digit and with that, he's getting fingered fucked. The stretch and burn of the three digits something he'd never felt before thanks to their thickness, not that he was complaining about it though. Their pace is rather slow but rough, the pads ghosting over his prostate with every single thrust, goosebumps aligning on his skin.

His dick is fully hard and weeping by the time the tyrant deems him stretched enough. A shiver runs down his spine at the sound of a zipper being undone, muscles taut in expectation that he blames on the stress and adrenaline built up in him from the whole night's events.

A warm heaviness presses against his ass and he has to take a moment to paint a mental image of what exactly he's feeling. He can't really see Mr X in the position he's in and soon regrets it at the feeling of his hard cock resting against his skin. From just the feeling and weigh, the thing must be rather huge and thick, the thought of it somehow fitting in him, the possibility of getting torn into two by it making his dick twitch in interest.

The tyrant doesn't waste much more time, guiding the tip of his member to press against Leon's puckered hole. With careful steadiness he presses against the ring of muscle and penetrates into the rookies' warm velvety insides, sliding in inch by inch until he's fully sheathed. Remaining still once achieved. The blond alternates between hissing and moaning throughout the whole process, being stretched up to his limits, feeling he'll break apart. He can't help but squirm and shudder at the absolute fullness of the monsters massive grith deeply settled In him. In fact, he can feel his stomach bulging from the sheer size of it, something he finds absurdly hot.

"F-Fuck, please move. I'm alright." He pleads after a few moments of stillness. Unable to fully wrap his mind around the whole ordeal and too horny for that too he settles on enjoying the weird experience as much as he can. For all he knows the tyrant may be planning on killing him once he's done, so why not get the best out of it while it lasts? "Please". 

With the new reassurance and request, not to mention the need laced with the smaller man's words, Mr. X begins to move. One hand gripping Leon's hip while the other rests on the wall in front. His pace is slow and experimental, pulling out almost completely before pushing in equally slow. The rookie shudders at the feeling, insides stretched so tight around the monsters cock he's able to feel each curve, vein, and ripple that composes it. A whine leaves his lips when the tyrant pulls out all the way. But, before he can even question what's going on a loud shameful moan is forcefully ripped from his throat as the other snaps his hips forward, filling him up abruptly with one deep hard thrust.

From that point on Mr. X only becomes increasingly harsher, fucking into the rookie with abandon. Cock stretching him out even further with each thrust, pressing his prostate relentlessly as he uses him as what could only be described as a fuck toy. Leon moans and curses, stomach tightening at the increasing pleasure, fingers clawing at the hardwood floor, trying to find purchase. He tries to find something to hold onto, anything at all, feeling that if he doesn't anchor himself to something he'll slip away into the satisfaction of the bruising ass pounding he's receiving and won't ever resurface again.

It doesn't take long for him to push back into the monsters cock, trying to match its violent pace, feeling his insides being re-arranged with every plunge, stomach aching dully as it bulges and de-bulges accordingly to Mr. X's thrusts. A sheen of sweat covers the young man's skin, tears welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, and yet he's also enveloped with absolute pleasure. It's absolutely hundreds of times better than any of his fantasies.

Just when Leon thought he'd gotten the whole show of the tyrants' desire, his body is pushed forward a couple of inches before being pulled back. Mr. X has somehow begun to plunge even deeper and harder into him, small bits of debris falling from the part of the wall underneath his hand. The sound of skin against skin fills the room without a hitch, the tyrants' hips fully pressed to his ass to the point he can feel it's hipbones digging into the soft mounds, and his hand gripping so tightly at his own hip he's sure there's a series of large angry purple bruises decorating his skin. The deep rumble of Mr X growling in pleasure is the last drop that sends him crashing over the edge of his built up orgasm violently. Blue eyes roll up, back arching in a perfect bow as Leon's mind becomes fuzzy, body spasming wildly as he cums all over the floor and his stomach.

It takes him a good few minutes to get his bearings back together, taking big breaths to try and calm himself as he comes down from his pleasure high. That was the fastest and best orgasm he's had up till now and for a second he doesn't realize Mr. X has stopped moving. He only becomes aware of this fact when the tyrant reassumes his maddening pace with no room for Leon to even begin to recover or re-adjust. Drool rolls down the side of his mouth and drips from his chin, still over sensitive from his first orgasm but growing hard again all too quickly as the bigger man keeps pounding relentlessly, using him as nothing more than a cocksleeve. The lines between pain and pleasure fully blurring into each other makes him sob, keeping him right at the edge of just enough and too much, a second orgasm building up quicker than the last.

With a loud growl Mr. X reaches his own limit, cumming just as violently as his pace. Leon could swear he felt him grow even bigger as he blows his load in him, riding out his orgasm until the last moment. The rookie is filled with an absurdly large amount of cum that he feels never stops, bloating up his stomach to an uncomfortable extent. A large hand wraps around his dick and jerks him off, finally offering the friction he craved for so desperately, losing himself in his second orgasm only second after the tyrant. Toes curling as X doesn't stop pumping his length even when his orgasm is over, milking the last drop of cum out of him, pained whines going past his lips as pain begins to flare up at the head of his member.

As soon as the bigger man pulls out Leon's body goes completely slack, feeling boneless and absolutely melted, a sense of emptiness nagging at the back of his scrambled mind already missing the monstrous grith in him, ass gaping, insides clenching around nothing as the monster seed oozes out and drips down his thighs. He's absolutely spent and fucked through, body aching as soon as his skin begins to cool down and the blurry white edges of his vision become clear once more. But damn if that wasn't the best sex he's had in his life.

Just as his eyes begin to close he feels a sort of oppression leave his sides and before he knows it he's being pulled out of the hole he was stuck in. He's too far gone and tired to feel fear so he just lays limp and lets Mr. X handle him around without a fight, not that he could muster up any energy to fight even if he wanted to. And it's not like it'd make a difference either.

He's expecting to be sobered out of his blissed state by the pain of a punch delivered with superhuman strength or getting his head bashed into the floor or any other equally gruesome death. What he isn't expecting is being turned around gently so he's laying on his back, finger tracing tenderly at his cheek before going up and combining through his hair. Blue hazy eyes stare up at Mr. X who looks enthralled in admiring the young man as he pulls his pants and underwear up to conceal his more private parts. A glint of worry present in X's gaze, to which the younger man offers a small reassuring smile. 

Leon is absolutely confused by the tyrants' actions, but doesn't question them, he simply lays still as the monster explores his upper body with careful ministrations. A soft sigh escaping him as a large thumb brushes his lower lip and the fingers in his hair massage his scalp tenderly. His eyelids grow heavier and he's barely managing to not slip into unconsciousness when Mr. X leans down, nose brushing against his own, stilling for second as if to ask permission before he presses their lips together. Their mouths mold into each other with surprising ease and Leon somehow manages to place his hand on the back of the tyrants' neck. Their lips move slowly yet deeply, savoring every second of the kiss. X presses his tongue to the rookies lip and is granted access immediately, defiling and marking yet another of the young man's holes. 

When they part Leon is once again gasping for air, but just as equally blissed out, if not a bit more. All of a sudden his whole world is spinning as Mr. X takes him in his arms, lifting him from the floor, holding him flush to his chest. In the young man's tired and content state he deems that the only logical course of action is to hold onto a flap of the tyrants leather trench coat and nuzzle against his broad and pleasantly warm chest. The smell of hospital like cleanness filling his scent.  

Finally his eyes close and sleep is tugging him into unconsciousness lighting fast. The last thing the small still rational part of his brain takes into account is that he's being carried off somewhere. But, at that moment he doesn't care, can't even if he wants to. The rumble in Mr. X's chest is helping him be lulled to sleep and so he decides whatever consequences come of the whole ordeal are a problem for future him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lads, gals & non-binary pals!  
> Hope you enjoyed that piece of self-indulgent porn.  
> So, what do you think Mr. X has planned for our boy Leon? Should I write a sequel to this story?  
> Let me know in the comments, thanks for reading ^^


End file.
